A girl have to do what a girl have to do
by Bloody Dead And Sexy
Summary: What would you do for the things that you want? Anything?


**Author's note: **

Hi! My first repo! fic. I'm soo excited.

Anyway. This was a request for the repo! kink meme in LJ. So, i am soo glad with the result that i'm cross-posting this in everywhere. But, the most important thing is that: English isn't my mother tonge. So, thanks to my dearest translator.

**Tittle: **A girl have to do what a girl have to do.

**Character(s)/Pairing(s): **Rotti/Amber, Pavi/Luigi.

**Word count: **4.991. (I'm not sure of this xD)

**Rated:** M

**Summary:** What would you do for the things that you want? Anything?

**Warning(s)/Kink(s):** Sex, incest, spanking, slapping.

**Disclamer: **I don't own repo! I'm just having fun with the awesome characters of the movie/stage play. So, please, don't sue me. I love repo! is my favorite movie. Anyway. If you sue me, you are not going to lose this fan. Ha ha ha.

* * *

—Daddy!

The voice of Amber Sweet echoed through her father's gigantic office. It was not a shout, more like a whine. Her fists were tight, her mouth pressed in a thin line. But her face was covered by her hair, at the moment a deep brunette. Amber ran toward her father's desk and pounded it with her fists.

—Do you prefer illegal Zydrate!?

The discussion was the same old, tired topic; Zydrate. Amber needed Zydrate before every operation, if she didn't get it, she would suffer unbearable pain. Although, perhaps it was just an excuse. It was very probable that Amber herself was addicted to the pain, addicted to the Zydrate, addicted to the surgeries. But, her father did not want to see this. At least, not anymore.

—You don't need it. You have had more than two surgeries this week. You are an addict, a disgrace.

Rotti Largo was tired. Tired of having to put up with his ungrateful children, the damn vultures. Now he had to endure Amber's growing dependence on Zydrate. As if it was not enough to know that his two male children were finding "creative" ways to be a waste of genes.

—But, dad! look at this nose, it's crooked. That stupid SurGEN broke it. I need more Zydrate for my new surgery!

His daughter's voice became more troublesome. Rotti Largo had reached his limit. His hands had been tightened and now they mirrored Amber's fists. Amber knew she was pushing her father, but the parasite had to have her Zydrate and she refused to back down.

—Please! I'll do anything.

Her tone of voice was not exactly apologetic, simply lower. Now Amber used the tone of "little girl" to manipulate her father. Without any doubt, Amber Sweet loved to manipulate all around her, including her father.

The Italian tycoon's attention immediately went to the brown eyes of his daughter. The parasite had to learn her lesson, he had to make a sure impact. Amber had to learn that to receive, one must give. A just deal, for both.

Rotti stood from the chair behind the desk of his office, stretching his arms slightly. He put his hands on Amber's shoulders and raised an eyebrow.

—Anything?

Amber was not an idiot, she knew very well what her father wanted. But, she also knew exactly what she wanted. She approached her father slowly, with firm steps and chin raised slightly.

—Anything, Daddy.

Rotti extended its arm and, with an exaggerated 'come hither' motion, he indicated that Amber should bend over the desk, and she complied. He admired the new figure of his daughter bent over the desk of her father, raising her short gaudy, rose colored dress; exposing a provocative black G-string. Rotti undid the buttons that held his pants shut, before administering a hard spanking onto to his daughter's exposed ass. The right side of Amber's butt instantly had the mark of her father's hand, imprinted in deep pink. Rotti moved himself behind his daughter and pulled her black panties down to her ankles, throwing them towards the sofa in the middle of the room.

Not wanting to offer immediate satisfaction, since this was a punishment, Rotti let a single finger slowly graze Amber's clit, causing her to moan quietly. He looped his finger in small circles until he could feel the wetness rising in his daughter's vagina.

—Beg for it.

Although was just a whisper, he leaned in, his breath hot on her ear. The girl was smart enough to light up provocatively. She just wanted to finish with this quickly, to be able to get out of the office, head to the operating room and fix her "crooked" nose.

—Please, Daddy.

Amber received a hard slap from her father, before feeling his hardness pressing against her entrance. Amber could not contain a loud moan that filled the room. The deep moaning was replaced by light sighs, while her father advanced further each thrust inside her; exploring the insides of her body. Her father was not larger than Luigi, nor Pavi, but the sensation was not in the least unpleasant, her father maintained a steady pace. Slowly, both they created a little symphony of sighs and light growls. Until, after several minutes, Rotti came inside Amber.

—Take it.

After pulling his pants back on and buttoning them up, Rotti sat behind his desk and handed Amber a small vial with a glowing blue substance inside. Zydrate.

—Thanks, Daddy.

Amber rose quickly to the desk and took the small bottle, clinging to it like a life line. Before she left, she gave her father a gentle kiss on the cheek and plucked her black G-string of the sofa, leaving the office with a coy smile on her face.

—Are you are dad's favorite little slut now?

—Fuck you, Luigi.

Amber's eldest brother, Luigi, was reclining in the door frame of his room, half naked in pants and socks. His hair was disheveled and his lips were covered with smeared dark lipstick. Obviously he was not alone in his room. The door was mostly closed, so Amber could not see who was getting "lucky". This was fine for her; she preferred to ignore it. Everything that had to do with Luigi was disgusting.

—You have sex with dad for fucking Zydrate? You are just a fucking slut, Carmela.

The tone in the voice of Luigi was mocking, especially when he spat: "Carmela". Amber's old name was one thing that pissed her off any time someone used to to refer to her. Luigi knew it and was using it to try to provoke her. But, she already had her Zydrate. That was all that mattered. Amber just stuck her tongue out at Luigi, like in the old days when was a little girl and that was the only way she could react to the anger, before sauntering off toward the operating room with a sexy shake in her hips.

—Fucking whore.

—Forget that and come in here. Don't you wanna have fun with me, _Fratello_?

—Stop talking like a fucking women, Pavi.

A slightly feminine laugh floated out of the room, before Luigi entered and shut his door.

Silence again reigned over the Largo family's mansion. All had returned to normal, all was routine. Things were as they always had been and should be. Everyone in the Largo family was a whore. The only witnesses were the walls. And that pesky reporter...


End file.
